Johnny
Johnny is one of the members of the Terrific Three/Fearsome Four, and the most Godot one of them. Teams His Unovan team consisted of his starter, a Serperior named Ginseng, an Ampharos named Shockmaster, a Koffing named Auschwitz, a Scrafty named Al Snow, a Probopass named Naruto, and a Poliwrath named Kimbo. His Alolan team consisted of his starter, a Decidueye named Hawkeye, a Vikavolt named Cocktweezers, a Ribombee named Nips, a fusion of Seviper and Zangoose called Toxinlash, and a Honchkrow named Corvi. His Hoenn team consists of his starter, a Sceptile named Geico, a Shedinja named Kamakiri, a Ludicolo named Mysterio, a Tyranitar named Akuma, an Exploud named Earrape, and a Sharpedo named Shark Puppet(YUH!). His Johtoan team consisted first of his starter Cagney but Johnny didnt want it. he also had a Victreebel named Jodeci, a Steelix named Rocky, a Slowking named Tasty, a Kabutops named El Chapo and a Piloswine named Temple. His Sinnohahn team consisted of a Torterra named Adwaita, a Forretress named Osama, a Staraptor named Ripblade, a Rhyperior named Rhyno and a Galvantula named Midas. His Kalos team consisted of a Chesnaught called Teddy, a Florges called Viridi, an Aurorus named Cooler, a forest fire Trevanant called Manchieenel, a Golurk called Leonidas and an Avalugg called Hetfield. Battling Strategies Johnny will often make his Pokemon attack as violently as possible, either that or his Pokemon attack that way all by themselves. Theres no much strategy there as his Pokemons will do actions instead of moves they have but he stills knows which Pokemon to or not send in a battle and which types are strong against others, and will make his Pokemon use a move that is effective against the opponent in hopes of getting victorious. Personality Johnny's personality in all 3 adventures was basically the same. A very lustful person who doesn't really care about anything but is respectful to those he finds could be interesting to him. Also quick to withdraw from any situation that is harmful to him because he's a pussy. Appearance strongly similar to Diego Armando. That's really all you need to know. Relationships Tiffany - Johnny believes Tiff to be the only person that is like him in any sense, however Johnny still believes Tiff shouldn't be stood near 10 feet of. Daniel - Johnny shares somewhat of a love-hate relationship with Daniel, but will protect him at most costs. Shane - Johnny doesn't really know much about her besides the fact she's from hell and isn't really cultured. Whatever, she's alright. Unova characters Bianca - Johnny had a crush on her for like maybe 5 seconds at most? I don't know, you ask the man. Alder - Alder didn't even have a major part in this thing. Johnny really didn't care about the former champion. Cheren - When Cheren tried to molest Daniel, Johnny just stood outside and hoped for the best. Really didn't care about the pedophilic teacher. Roxie - Johnny loved being in her club because of the live songs she played. But any friend of his friend is a friend of his. Team Plasma - Johnny thought they were stupid as hell. Burgh - Johnny thought the art he drew was pretty cool, didn't really know much about him. Elesa - Johnny really loved this woman, he didn't feel like putting her in his potential rape list because looking at her beauty was enough to be satisfied with. (List was soon discarded in Alola after Lusamine. No the fuck it was not. ) Clay - Is this man's methods of training even allowed? He didn't like Clay much at all. Skyla - Who the hell wears shorts during the winter time? (During the time this happened it was January so) Drayden - Johnny thought he was somewhat of a certified badass, He thought he was one of the cooler leaders. Zinzolin - W h o m s t ? Marlon - I mean he was alright but Johnny was glad he wasn't hard, his gym had a horrible stench of cigarettes and weed. Caitlyn - Johnny thought she was pretty cute but he already had Elesa so he couldn't do much. Shauntal - Johnny thought her writing was mediocre. Probably a 6 on the writing scale. Grimsley - His Pokemon kinda had it coming not gonna lie to you. Marshal - What is there really to say about him? I mean he put up a good fight at least. N - Johnny thought he was dumb because out of all Pokemon to seek, a Golduck? Really? Iris - The champion of Unova, kinda tough but you know we was out here clapping cheeks. Alola Characters Kukui - Johnny always preferred to learn things from this man, even if he knew that Kukui wasn't the best person to follow every decision of. Lillie - Johnny thought of her as a sweet and sincere person who's nice to be around. Hala - Johnny thought of him as a sign for the worst to come if the first Kahuna wasn't even a good influence. Hau - Who cares about Hau. Gladion - Thought he was kind of annoying but after a run in between him and Guzma, he started respecting him a little. Illima - Eh. Mallow - Thot. Olivia - Possibly a thot. Lana - Didn't really think too much until he realized he was committing uhhhh a d u l t e r y against the trial captain. The Masked Royale - Bruh who the fuck is this nicker? Kiawe - Felt really uncomfortable around this man, he was feeling really comfortable around Daniel for someone who wasn't even well acquainted with us. Faba - He spoke really highly of himself for some low class scum. Plumeria - She was relatively cool, didn't really do much. Lusamine - We not gonna talk about her, some shit happened that we ain't finna go into details about. Hoenn Characters May - Threatened her for her name and that was it Wally - Johnny's adopted son because his parents are Anti-Vaxxers and he can't let that shit go and happen. Roxanne - She was just a teacher. Nothing too strong. Though he wouldn't mind being her "student" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Brawly - Surprisingly chill. He thought he was bodacious. Maxie - Out of everyone he worked with, possibly the most sane. Still hated him tho. Courtney - She was pretty weird but nice face. Kept making slurping noises and spoke in a weird tone. Matt - We don't talk about him either. Archie - For some reason he would change races? Sometimes he was Scottish then he was American. Wattson - This fat ass bitch laughs too much. Flannery - Fire ass bitch uses Fire types? Damn she can get the hot dicking. (i'm sorry for anyone who reads this.) Norman - He feel bad for the child of this man. All he did was drink and his Slakings were jokes. Steven - He definitely deserves sloppy toppy, but Johnny thought he was a cool ass dude. Winona - Up in the sky. It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's another thot. Tate and Liza - Cool? 2 twins who finished each others sentences, seemed like a rehearsed act. Wallace - Alright. Nothing too special bout him. Juan - Same as Wallace. Sydney - Who cares. Phoebe - Who cares? Glacia - WHO CARES? Drake - HE'S IN LOVE WITH WHO I AM-'' '''Johto characters' Elm - Local drug dealer. He got cocaine off of him but it had shredded acid tabs in it. So that was absolutely nuts. Falkner - He was cool to smoke weed with. Also made Shane really nervous which made Johnny confused. Bugsy - He was a total weakling but then he became a chad. and then almost destroyed Ecruteak's entire population. Whitney - Probably gave horrible trauma with his sexy dancing Bellsprout, Jodeci. Eusine - I don't... Morty - Like, who? Silver - He's pretty cool, he gave Johnny a cool ass Pokegear that he plays Mortal Kombat 11 on because he fucking can. What are you gonna do, stop him? Jasmine - Jasmine learned the hard way you can't stop him. Though we ain't gonna talk about that. (Remember the update from a couple characters up? Yeah this is why I said it was not) Chuck - He felt bad because Karen (yes, that Karen from the Elite Four) took his kid and cut his bills. Pryce - Felt bad that he spent most of his life training. Though we do see where that got him. Proton - Killed by Johnny. Petrel - Weird as fuck. Ariana - Her music ain't all that. He'd rather listen to Billie Eilish and he never heard of her until the "bad guy" memes came in. Archer - Daniel had a weird obsession with posting his nudes and honestly, didn't know how to feel about that or him Giovanni - Giovanni surprisingly enough wasn't the hardened criminal he thought he'd be, he just never had time to have time with his son. Lance - I hate you, you skinny fuck, why are you like this? I hope your Charizard burns your pubes off. Clair - Pretty cool. Not much else to say. Will - Fuck 16 and Pregnant, 16 and Elite Four member bitch. Koga - Cool? Bruno - Alright? Karen - HERE'S *tap* *tap* THE MUTHAFUCKIN *tap* *tap* TEA. Also pretty garbage, but pretty hot. Sinnoh Characters Rowan - OH YEAH WE MET HIM! Barry - We saved his m o m ! Roark - Cool, I guess. Gardenia - My fucking Turtwig. Mars - My god she was hot. Team Galactic - Who gets scared of bowl cuts? Maylene - He didn't really watch many of her matches but he soon did after Tiff's fascination with her. Wake - He absolutely adored this man's work tho, how are you built like Guy Fieri but fight like an athletic Peter Dinklage? Fantina - With hair like hers I'd bully her too. Fucking Beehives. Byron - So you give him his medicine and he gives you great times. Nice. Riley - Meeting this man was a blessing. Thanks for Midas btw. Jupiter - Sexy, but she did things to Barry. And that's not ok. Charon - How quickly your cockiness goes out the window when you're sucking your own cock. Bastard. Cyrus - How'd he even get pussy? Fucking pale ass REDACTED. Ol' "I beat my dick so hard my skin is actually dried up nut". Candice - Cool. No pun- What do you mean Tiff made this joke on her wiki? FUCK. Flint - My chest hairs tingle seeing him, hmm. Aaron - I mean, he existed. Volkner - Glad to see he got his wish to be imperfect. Sal - Sal made the mistake of replacing Bertha after she gave up Elite Four duty, making Sal that night's biggest loser. Lucian - He existed I- SHE PUT THIS FOR HIM TOO? FUCK. Cynthia - Cute as shit but also relatable. Doug - REDACTED killed Piccolo on his hat wtf. Palmer - Man I love his matches. Thorton - Man I dislike him. Dahlia - MAN, I hate her. Darach - No one remembers you lol xd 1v1 me fortnite bruv no scars Kalos Characters Shauna - Very upbeat. He likes her style. Viola - He fucked her and her sister. It was nice till their dad came in and wanted him too, so he was never able to hit their mom from the back. Alexa - See Viola. Sycamore - Sycamore was a mentor of Johnny and taught him mega evolution. Then Johnny went to Unova. Team Flare - Y'all suck. Grant - Old friend of Johnny, the battle between Grant and the group was really fucking awkward. Jin - Damn he's pretty nice. Also inspired Johnny to eat cereal with female semen. Diantha - No wonder she's a famous model. That ass is O M P H ! ''(We killed her but I still stand by my claim.) Ramos - Oh yeah they fought him. Granbull - MOTEL, HOTEL, HOL- AGAIN? WHAT THE FUCK. Bonnie - Oh yeah she was here. I like her. Clemont - He went from doing the Torture Dance to throwing Gang Signs. What. Sophie - Ah yes, a very familiar looking person! Also I guess thanks for Manchieenel. Ginyu Hoe Force (The scientists.) - I mean Johnny wouldn't have minded fucking them but they died the death they deserved. Lysandre - He leg too big for he gotdamn body. He leg TOO big for he gotdamn body. HE LEG TOO BIG FOR HE GOTDAMN, GINGER BODY. 'HE LEG-''' Olympia - Oh she tried to fuck him and that's very unepic. Xerosic - Not much to say but he's good. Sedna - It's nice to know people still speak Inuit. Wikstrom - Why you got so many family? Malva - Johnny always liked Malva but around the same time he'd confess, he ruined their "friendship" by killing her Arcanine by accident. Oh well, Tiff and Daniel helped with that. Drasna - This family tree is weird but hey, he support. AZ - A random tall ass hobo in a prison. Johnny made the man rich by posting a picture of him on Twitter. And then he got sweet sponsor deals! Also job as champion since we killed Diantha. Pretty tough! Gallery shame.jpg|Coffee Creamer 180px-Diego.jpg|Johnny existing flat,1000x1000,075,f.jpg|Johnny about to take normies to Flavor Town Lily_Murkrow_Swift.png|Johnny vomiting stars B4bd1581e006bb10da9a388e7c1731f7.jpg|Johnny as a baby getting ready to escape Area 51 (circa. 2001) A1tywf7wtvp11.jpg|Johnny getting ready to beat his dick into submission Trivia * Hes the only true and valid ally. * His favorite past time is burning down orphanages. * Has an addiction to weird drug combinations. * Listens to Don't Forget from Deltarune while watching fatalities from Mortal Kombat 9 to 11. * Very intelligent but being dumb is fun so he isn't smart very often. * The hair is a power conservation, more hair he has the more powerful he is and that's why no one can stop him. * Johnny is a fucking alien, and a biomechanical one at that, born from the DNA of every living or dead being. Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Champions